


you're the best thing in my life

by alecisgay



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, This is not beta read, and wrote this instead of getting some sleep, but enjoy, idk i wrote this instead of doing work, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecisgay/pseuds/alecisgay
Summary: He grabbed Magnus’ hands and traced his fingers along his palm and his fingers, stopping to rest on his ring finger. “Hey Magnus?” His boyfriend let out a hum as he watched Alec play with his fingers. “Do you ever think about getting married?”And if he was close to falling asleep now, sleep was the furthest thing from his mind when he felt Magnus tense underneath him.“I will admit I have.. thought about it, yes. It has crossed my mind.” He paused and linked their hands together. “Why do you ask?”





	you're the best thing in my life

The light peeking through the blinds rose Alec up from his sleep before the alarm he had set. He had taken today off from the institute for a purpose, the purpose being to pick out the ring he was going to use to propose to Magnus. His siblings and their partners had begged to come with and Alec cracked – under the condition they would keep this shopping trip a secret from Magnus.

Speaking of his lovely boyfriend, he was tucked into Alec’s side with his head resting on the younger’s chest. A smile spread on his face and leaned down to press a soft, gentle kiss to Magnus’ forehead causing the Warlock to stir from his sleep. Hazy cat eyes blinked open and turned its sight onto Alec and it felt like he couldn’t breathe, he wasn’t lying when he said he loved everything about Magnus. Including his eyes. _Especially his eyes._

“Morning,” mumbled the Warlock and Alec smiled.

“Coffee?”

“That sounds like a brilliant idea darling.” He snapped his fingers and two cups of coffee appeared, one for Magnus and one for Alec.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes with Magnus enjoying his coffee and waking up from the deep sleep he had been in minutes before – and he loved Magnus, he did, but he didn’t understand how his boyfriend was able to sleep so deeply and for so long. Alec was lucky if he got four hours of sleep in one night and even then, the slightest movement woke him up.

“What time do you have to be at the institute?” He leaned in to give a kiss and Alec met him half way, grabbing the cup of coffee in his boyfriend’s hands to place it on the stand beside the bed. He placed a hand on Magnus’ hip while leaning back on the bed, pushing his boyfriend forward so he was straddling the Shadowhunter’s waist.

“Not for a while,” he mumbled between kisses and Magnus grinned, moving from his lips to suck on the deflect rune on his boyfriend’s neck.

“Good, your morning just became full and busy.”

And really, who was Alec to argue with this beautiful, gorgeous man on top of him? His siblings and their partners could wait. He’d much rather be in their bed with Magnus anyways.

 

~

“Where the hell were you?” demanded Jace when Alec was close enough to the group. “We were here at 8 sharp and what do we see? Not you, that’s for sure!” There was a pause when he saw Alec’s neck. “Did you have a run in with a demon?”

The group broke out into laughter while Alec turned crimson red. He forgot that Magnus had taken _extra care_ to his neck this morning and he wasn’t wearing a turtle neck to be able to hide the hickies and bite marks. Jace looked around the group with a confused expression on his face. “What? Did I miss something?”

“Jace, Alec’s neck is a result of when two people love each other very much—“

“—oh... Oh! Gross!” he cringed. “Didn’t need to know that about my brother.”

“Can we do what we came here to do now?” pleaded Alec. “ _Please.”_

“Sure big brother,” Isabelle laughed and began walking in to the shop. “Did you have anything in mind?”

Alec followed in behind her and sucked in a breath. There were _so many god damn rings_ in one place and he was feeling slightly overwhelmed with the options.

“I want something that suits Magnus but... but also says I love you.” He paused to take a look around. “I want something that shows I’m ready to be committed with him, marry him. To start a life with him. But most of all, I want it to be as beautiful as Magnus is, inside and out.”

 “We’ll find something.” Isabelle promised.

And with that, she began to group people off. “Jace and Simon you search the upstairs part of this store, Clary and Maia you’ll search the back end of this store. We’ll meet back here in ten to see what everyone found.” She turned with a smile and grabbed Alec’s hand to drag him off. “And you big brother are coming with me over here.”

Alec had never been so thankful or grateful he had Izzy as his sister – she always knew what to do in every type of situation and this was no exception. He took a look at the rings in front of him and began growing through them – the one thing he had left out to the group is he wanted one that be able to stand out against his other rings. He wanted people to take notice of it but not have _too_ flashy – did that even make sense? He wasn’t sure but he knew what he was looking for.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Isabelle pointed him to a ring behind the glass. Alec had to admit it was a gorgeous ring. It was nice – big, silver with three white gold stones on the top of it but it wasn’t.. wasn’t what he was looking for to get Magnus. He wanted a ring that stood out against his others, yes, but he didn’t want it too big and flashy either.

Isabelle rocked on the balls of her feet as he inspected the ring. “What do you think?”

“It’s.. nice Izzy but..”

“But not what you’re looking for?” she guessed and Alec hummed, letting her go back to picking out the rings and began to wonder around the store by himself. He wasn’t sure of how much time had passed since he had left the loft but he was determined to find the perfect ring for his boyfriend, even if it meant staying at this god forsaken store for half the day.

~

It had been four hours since Alec had left the loft and he was starting to miss Magnus. He was tempted to call his boyfriend to hear his voice but he didn’t trust himself enough to not to tell him what he was doing, so he was a little grumpy. And hungry. And missing his boyfriend terribly. He was ready to call off the search – why was it so damn hard to find a ring? – when he found it. The ring he knew was The One for his boyfriend.

He waved over an associate to take it out from behind the glass and held it in his palm, inspecting it and looking it over with his friends coming up behind him to get a glance at the ring that had _finally_ caught Alec’s attention.

There was a chorus of “it’s beautiful man,” and “he’ll love it Alec,” and the big one of “you should get it for him Alec.” He hummed and turned his attention back over to the associate.

“I’ll take it.” There was a symphony of happy cries and congratulations from behind him with Jace and Izzy being the loudest and Alec smiled with a big grin on his face, he couldn’t help it. Six hours in this store and he finally had something to show for it, something perfect.

Just like Magnus.

~

Okay, maybe Alec hadn’t completely thought this out. He was going to cook them a romantic dinner with Magnus’ favourite wine as their drink but no one told him that you need to constantly watch it or it gets burnt. So here he was with burnt steak and a god awful smell in the room and _fuck,_ why couldn’t he just do this one simple thing? He even looked up instructions on the internet for the best way to cook a medium rare steak!

“Darling?” His loving boyfriend called out having just walked in through the door and Alec sighed. Nothing was going right today and he didn’t want to be cliché with going out for dinner and proposing, he wanted to make the dinner himself. He wanted to be able to give Magnus something special like Magnus gives him every day.

“In here,” he replied and not even a minute later Magnus’ head poked around the corner with a smile on his face, his smile fading upon seeing the state of his kitchen. He took cautious steps forward while taking everything in.

“What happened here Alexander?” He took a look at the steak and pieced it together. “My, were you going to make me dinner? You spoil me darling.” He wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and rested his head on Alec’s shoulders.

“That was the plan..” he mumbled and ducked his head. “But I think we both know by now that I’m not the best cook and probably shouldn’t be left alone in the kitchen by myself or this happens..”

“Hey,” the warlock released his grip on his boyfriend to move in front and cupped Alec’s cheek with his hand. “I appreciate what you were trying to do. Not everyone can be talented at everything they do Alexander. Not even me.”

“But there’s nothing you can’t do—“

“—oh darling, you give me too much credit.” Magnus laughed and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “There’s lots of things I can’t do and could probably never learn how to do,” he admitted. “But I don’t let those things bother me and neither should you.”

Alec snorted and gave the warlock another kiss. “Name one thing you can’t do.”

Magnus hummed. “I can’t hunt demons and never could.”

“But your magic—“

“It has nothing to do with my abilities Alexander, it has to do with those god awful, depressing pieces of fabrics you Shadowhunters like to call clothes.” He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Looks more like you’re constantly dressing to go to a funeral if you ask me.”

“We do hunt demons, so technically we’re attending the demon’s funeral—“

“—don’t get technical with me young man,” Magnus sassed. “Your clothes are garbage, admit it. The Clave should invest into some new clothes.” Alec tried to hide the laugh bubbling up inside him but it was too much—the way Magnus was so serious about the topic of the Clave ordered clothes.

“I’ll send them a letter about it tomorrow, ask them to consider revamping our clothing choices.” Alec teased and Magnus nodded, looking rather pleased with himself. He took another look around at the room and turned back to his boyfriend, hands in the air.

“What do you think about ordering in some Chinese? And when I say order I mean I snap my fingers and it appears, no waiting time included.” And it did sound tempting, it really did but.. Alec bit his lip and a light blush dusted his face.

“What if we cooked dinner together instead of ordering it?” Magnus blinked a few times before a slow smile began making its way on his face.

“I would like that very much darling. What are you in the mood for?” He waved his hand and Alec’s attempt at dinner was removed and he walking further into the kitchen. “We can have anything you want, just make sure to wait for me to help you,” he teased his boyfriend.

~

An hour later Magnus and Alec were done cooking and had already sat down to eat it. With their stomachs full, they were stretched out on the couch together with Alec settled against the older’s chest slightly dozing from the way Magnus was rubbing his hair in the way he loved.

He grabbed Magnus’ hands and traced his fingers along his palm and his fingers, stopping to rest on his ring finger. “Hey Magnus?” His boyfriend let out a hum as he watched Alec play with his fingers. “Do you ever think about getting married?” And if he was close to falling asleep now, sleep was the furthest thing from his mind when he felt Magnus tense underneath him.

“I will admit I have.. thought about it, yes. It has crossed my mind.” He paused and linked their hands together. “Why do you ask?” Alec moved from the comfort of Magnus’ chest to sit up and face his loving boyfriend.

“I want to marry you,” Alec admitted and Magnus sucked in a breath. “I want to be able to wake up next to you, wake up to your face every morning. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I understand if you don’t feel the same, I shouldn’t have said anyth—“

“The person I’ve thought about marrying is you Alexander.” Magnus murmured and cupped Alec’s cheek. “I’ve lived more than my fair share but if there’s one thing in this world I am certain of without a date, it’s wanting to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Alec pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ palm and jolts up. “Wait right here, I’ll be back,” Alec calls over his shoulder leaving behind a confused Magnus. What was his dazzling boyfriend doing? His question was answered when Alec came running back into the living room and got down on one knee, slightly out of breath.

“I know we’ve had our bumps in the road, our arguments. And we probably wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for you crashing my other wedding,” they both released a laugh at that. “But I’m happy you did. You’re the best thing in my life, my support system, my rock. Having to go a couple hours without talking to you makes me go crazy and even the mention of your name makes me the happiest I’ve ever been.

I love how you’ve been nothing but gentle and patient with me in the beginning of our relationship – how it was always up to me how much we did or didn’t do. I love how you always know how to make me feel better, how some days it feels as if you’re the only one who cares for me enough to force feed me food or something to drink.” Alec let out a shaky laugh and his hands were trembling but he soldiered on.

“I love waking up to your face every morning – even without make up on it. I love the way you’re amazing with kids that I can’t help but picture what it would be like having children of our own. Magnus Bane will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?”

There were tears gathering in the corner of Magnus’ eyes as he leaned down and crashed their lips together, only pulling back when they needed some air.

“Yes!” He exclaimed. “A thousand times yes Alexander.” Alec slid the ring on his finger and rested their foreheads together with a breathless laugh.

“I love you Magnus.”

“And I you, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're curious about the ring alec picked out for magnus, you can find it [here!](http://www.aiboulder.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/men-engagement-rings-design.jpg)   
> thank you for reading! kudos & comments are appreciated and feel free to request something in the comments or my tumblr @ alecisgay


End file.
